


Lilac Ribbon

by kingofthecourt



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul: Re - Fandom
Genre: Barely any dialogue, Fluff, M/M, i can't seem to come up with stuff to tag, i'm sorry mother, i'm such a disappointment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofthecourt/pseuds/kingofthecourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Placing the lilac silk-like material underneath the gently grabbed hair, he tied it around and into a bow.<br/>Tsukiyama gave a pleased smiled and wrapped his long arms around the boy's waist, the nose slightly buried in the tied back hair.</p><p>He breathed in, breathed out.</p><p>The scent of Hide's shampoo lingered in his nostrils and it was nice and gave him this cozy feeling that spread in his chest.<br/>A familiar scent that was in the air for already over two years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilac Ribbon

Tsukiyama Shuu couldn't believe his own luck sometimes. Everytime when he looked at his boyfriend, he simply couldn't believe that this here was real, that _he_ was real right there by his side.  
So perfect. So warm. So nice. So funny. So cute.

_His petit lapin._

Nagachika Hideyoshi was the personification of the word 'sunshine'. With these radiating brown eyes, the dazzling smile of his and the bleached hair – the roots were already showing off the original brown colour again – he reminded him of a sunflower.

Ah, sunflowers were beautiful, just like him.

Having bonded over to loss of a shared friend, both started to talk to each other somehow.  
Many people thought that Tsukiyama had just been obsessed with Kaneki. He had been at first, that was no lie, but after some time he had spent with him, he hadn't been able to bring himself to eat him.  
Hide had been the one to explain him that he had felt friendship towards the originally black haired boy.  
Hide had been the one to make him smile again.  
Hide had stayed by his side, even though both of them barely had known new each other.

_Hide, Hide, Hide...!_

Only the name caused small euphoria to run through his veins, making the corner of his lips tug up into a soft smile and the lilac eyes of his would be closed as if he tried to keep the feeling as long as he was able to, to _remember_ as good as he could because he loved Hide and Hide reminded him of home and all the nice things that he had experienced since he had let the blond boy walk into his life.

And of course his family loved him as well, his little fluff ball of sunshine.  
Kanae had his troubles with him at first because he was human and Kanae had his trust issues in general but the purplenet gradually had warmed up to the thought of seeing his master happy in the mornings thanks to a human.  
Even though the younger male had wished to be the reason for his master to smile again, he was thankful that his master was happy at all.  
His father loved Hide, much because of the same reason Kanae had excepted the other. Because _he_ was making his little Shuu-poo _happy_.  
And his father liked the human's personality and that he called him _pops_. 

How could he not? How could anyone dislike _his_ boyfriend?

The way he was leaning against Tsukiyama's chest right now, with the remote of the game system – what did he call that thing again? A Wii? – in his hands as he played a game – Mario Kart was it? – and the way his body reacted to the events happening on the screen, he couldn't help but smile.

The blunet started to run a hand through this mop of bleached hair and noticed how longer it had gotten since the first seeing him.  
Back then it was curled up to all sides but now it was flatter and longer, long enough to pull it into a ponytail, which Shuu often did. And longer hair meant that he had more to comb his fingers through.

He suddenly heard the other whine and the taller male instantly knew that Hide had fallen of the rainbow road once again. That was the only thing he knew and that Hide sucked at Mario Kart – or at least at this road.

He had the feeling that the blond male just liked to torture himself by choosing this one every time.

The ghoul listened to Hide's groans and other noises of displeasure of falling of the rainbow road over and over again. Tsukiyama combed Hide's hair back and tried to be as soft and gentle as possible since the boy barely brushed his hair and had all sorts of knots in it. Maybe Hide did it on purpose because he knew Tsukiyama would be the one to comb them out again.  
The older male smiled at the thought and pulled out a ribbon that he'd gotten from Kanae a few days ago with the words: _“The huma- I mean, Nagachika-san's hair is a grotesque and gross sight to the eye. **Einfach widerlich!** [1]”_

Tsukiyama just assumed that Kanae was to stubborn to give Hide the present himself with nice words and saw it as a gift of acceptance. 

Placing the lilac silk-like material underneath the gently grabbed hair, he tied it around and into a bow.  
Tsukiyama gave a pleased smiled and wrapped his long arms around the boy's waist, the nose slightly buried in the tied back hair.

He breathed in, breathed out.

The scent of Hide's shampoo lingered in his nostrils and it was nice and gave him this cozy feeling that spread in his chest.  
A familiar scent that was in the air for already over two years.

“Shuu,” Hide whined and threw his hands in the air, the Wii remote thrown to the side. The held up arms wrapped themselves around the taller males neck and Hide titled his head back with a grin.  
“Play with me,” he said and bumped his nose against Tsukiyama's.  
“Hide, mon chéri. You know I'm not good at video games” the blunet sighed but Hide seemed to care less.  
“Don't be such a stick in a mud! I don't care if you're good or not. It's about fun, Shuu, _fuuuuuun_!” Hide talked fast like always and did this thing that he always did when the other tried to pull himself out of whatever the blond had planned to: Patted both of Tsukiyama's cheeks at the same time and kissed the corner of the ghoul's lips.

Tsukiyama couldn't say no and gave one sigh but smiled and Hide smiled as well.

The pale blue haired male watched how his boyfriend walked to the drawers beside the TV and pulled out another controller. His own lilac eyes fixed on the ribbon that bounced up and down with every step taken.  
It suited him, he couldn't help but think.

Hide handed the remote to Shuu before plopping down between the said male's legs again, using his chest as a backrest like he always did.  
The hair of the blond ponytail brushed his neck but that was okay. It was nice, having Hide in his arms was nice and his chin on top of Hide's head felt nice, too.

And then Hide thought him the basics of Mario Kart, which was harder than expected but Shuu assured him that he'd be okay and he'd manage but that was a lie because his first attempts really were horrible.

The blond laughed and Tsukiyama couldn't help but laugh, too, watching how his boyfriend threw his head back, the ribbon brushing his collarbone.

It looked so nice, Hide looked so nice with it. 

The lilac of the fabric melded nicely together with the colour of the bleached hair. And somehow Hide's eyes shown brighter than they usually did or maybe Shuu was just imagining it.  
But all that he knew was that the human right now in his arms was beautiful and perfect, the only person he was able to wear his flaws upon his sleeves around and had not to hide them underneath layers of built up walls.

 

`Thanks to Hide, Tsukiyama was finally happy after a very long time and Hide felt the same.`

**Author's Note:**

> [1] "Einfach widerlich!" means "Absolutely disgusting!"
> 
>  
> 
> i love this ship and bc of this fic i feel the need to ship hidekanae
> 
> my first time writing for a gay ship and not a gay reader-insert omfg


End file.
